Axl's Amnesiac Angel
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: After Axl woke up from the coma in the Jakob Project incient, he discovers and saves a wounded girl at the dumpster. The girl is happy-go-lucky and friendly but she has no memories about her past self and her homeland. Only hobbies, talents and abilities. When the mavericks cause many disasters, the story made a new chapter.
1. Note Zero

Note Zero

In the stygian night, all the maverick hunters fought their dominant enemies, the mavericks. The mavericks became asthenic and easily to destroy because their mastermind is going to demise at the very cliff.

The Commander, the Evil Man and the girl with a green gem on her forehead were standing on the cliff. The Evil Man was completely damaged by the commander and the girl. He is in an absolute rage at them for his defeat.

"This... I'm sick of this! Why won't you let me win and rule the world where humans weren't exist?!" he shouted outrageously.

"We cannot accept your goal, *******! We live in peace without you! You maverick!" the Commander yelled.

"Peace?! There's no such thing as peace!" the Evil Man hissed.

"Actually... There is. Peace and Chaos are exist in this world. So, it's a neutral world, not a perfect world. BITCH!" the girl said as she crossed her arms.

The Evil Man groaned as he charged all his ultimate demonic power. "Hehehehe! I'll destroy you both with my final power!" he laughed.

"What?! Damn! He's gonna blow!" the Commander shocked.

The Girl dashed and put her hand on the Evil Man's head. "Tsk! You're just a fucking virus," she muttered. She absorbed his entire existence. After the Evil Man is gone, the girl sat on the ground tiredly. She held her chest tightly.

The Commander went closer to her and held her shoulders. "******, are you alright? What happened? What did you do to him?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she coughed as she got up. "****** is inside of me. So, he won't go anywhere," she added.

"How?! We have to go to the lab to remove him from you and cure you," the Commander commanded.

"Impossible... It's hard to remove him but I know how to do it," she muttered.

"Really? If you can do, I can help-"

The girl punched the Commander's head with her strength quickly. The Commander debilitated and fell the ground. She walked towards the edge of the cliff. With the gun on her hand. The ocean waved and splashed on the solid rock wall. Stars came out in the night. It was a wonderful night for the girl's ultimate sacrifice. She pointed her gun on her gem of her forehead.

"Patawarin mo ko sa lahat. Kailangan ko ito para hindi siya mabuhay ulit sa mundo ito... At... ang mga kasalanan ko... Paalam."

Her tears fell down from her eyes. She's ready to accept her fate.

"******! NOOOOOOOO!" the young man cried by calling her name.

*BANG*


	2. Note One

Note One

After the Jakob Project incident, the world is in serenity but the mavericks are still exist from their hatred to humans and rampage in many crimes. With the maverick hunters, they will eliminate the mavericks and protect the people with the power of justice.

Axl, the junior maverick hunter woke up and recovered from the coma in one year that Lumine attacked his helmet crystal. Now, he promoted as S-rank hunter and went back to work with his partners, X and Zero. He hoped that he didn't turn into a maverick from Lumine's attack and be very careful of his action.

(Re:Re - Asian Kung-Fu Generation)

On Friday Night, Axl is in night patrol while riding on his ride chaser. He checked every places that the mavericks are going to do berserk. Since none of the mavericks didn't do anything yet, Axl decided to stop at the StarBucks to have a coffee break. S'mores Frappuccino is Axl's favourite Frappuccino and he bought. Axl went outside and put his headset to listen the music. Sat on his ride chaser and enjoyed drinking his Frappuccino.

"Yo! Axl, what's up!" his friend, Patrick AKA 'Perman' greeted as he parked his ride chaser at the parking lot, next to Axl's ride chaser.

"Hey there, Perman! Any news?" Axl asked as he removed his headphone.

"Nope. I checked the west side of the city but there's no single maverick on the loose. Meaning, no fights," Perman answered with a sigh.

"Good thing no one is harm. Mavericks aren't appear every day, you know. Only investigations or somewhere that they are hidden," Axl said.

"Also, paperwork and research. X is a workaholic. Zero trained the hunter trainees but he gives them a torture training," Perman giggled.

"Zero is a cool guy and trained the A-rank or S-rank hunters. X trained the rookies. Additionally, Red taught me that every person you fight with isn't easy and fair. Train hard, approve your abilities, learn something new, watch your enemy's movements, think for the plan or strategy and avoid any attacks or traps that you don't want to die... or in a coma again," Axl reminded but shivered at the end of the sentence.

Perman patted Axl's shoulder. "Don't worry, Axl. It won't happened again. Besides, you're okay and no virus on you," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, dude," Axl smiled.

"No prob... Anywaaaaaaaay! Did you find your future girlfriend?" Perman asked.

"Not interested," Axl sighed as he's drinking his Frappuccino.

"Say whaaaat?! Dude! You have fan girls that screaming like 'Oh! Axl is so cute! He's hot! I want him to be my boyfie!' or something like that. Do you want to be forever alone?" Perman raised a brow.

"Not really. Those fan girls are just puppy love. They're going to fall in love with the other guys soon. I'm happy to be single, pull some pranks and awesome on my job. So, I have no interest in romance," Axl explained as he finished his drink. "Well, I'm done on my break. See ya later!" he threw the empty cup to the trash can and drove his ride chaser away.

"See ya!" Perman waved 'good-bye'.

While Axl's back to his night patrol, something's not to seem right. The two men went to a dark alley. Axl parked his ride chaser on the side walk and followed them by stealth like a ninja.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Look who's this," the man smirked.

"It's a lady. She got bruises. Should we bring her to the hospital?" his friend asked.

Axl looked that the men saw. It was a light blue haired girl with a white gem on her forehead. Her clothes were dirty and a little tore. The bruises and scars are in a bad shape. She was unconscious. Axl will wait for the men's decision so that he can help them.

"Maybe but she's pretty a good taste. We should make her a fuck buddy first," the man said with an evil giggle.

"Well, she's unconscious. Yeah! Let's do it. Just like the old times," his friend nodded.

Axl gasped that the two men are rapists. It's time to take an action. He pulled out his gun. When the man is going to grab the girl, Axl pointed at the wall and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the wall, not the men. The two men noticed the impact and looked at the one who did it.

"Shit! Is that a maverick hunter?!" the man's friend shocked.

"Hey! We're not mavericks because we're humans. Now, go away! Shoo!" the man demanded as he made a sign for shooing him.

"No, you two should go away. I heard your conversation and I won't let you do it to her," Axl said angrily as he glared at them.

"We'll see about that!" the man shouted as he ran to him. To give him a punch.

Axl pulled his gun back and dodged the man's punch. As he grabbed the man's arm. He stepped on the man's chest and climbed on the shoulder. Twisted it and the man fell on the ground. He twisted his foot to hurt the man's back, like Lili's technique. The man felt the pain and can't get up.

"You bastard!" the man's friend yelled and going to another punch.

Axl ducked and hand-spin kicked on his legs to fall down. As both men defeated, Axl handcuffed them so that they don't go everywhere. He can't shoot them because he followed the rule of the maverick hunter that is 'do not kill the humans'. Since the men were weak to get up, Axl walked towards the girl at the dumpster. Crouched down and carried her.

"Miss? Wake up. Are you okay?" Axl asked curiously.

"Hmm... Granddad...?" the girl sleep talked and groaned in pain.

Axl felt melancholy for the poor girl that she misses her grandfather because her grandfather is very precious to her. Is her grandfather dead or sick or somewhere far away? He doesn't know but he has a same feelings as hers about misses his family, Red Alert. He hugged her gently to comfort her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you to find your grandfather," Axl whispered.


	3. Note Two

Note Two

Palette is typing on the computer for the research. Suddenly, the voice call is ringing. She answered it.

"This is Palette from the Maverick Hunters. How may I help-"

"Palette, it's me. Call the police and the medbay."

"Axl? Is there something happen?"

"No time to explain. Call them now!"

After Axl gave the location to her, she began to call the police to arrest the two men and brought the girl to the medbay. Meanwhile at the waiting room, X is sitting on the seat and drinking a cup of coffee. Axl arrived while he met X in a surprise.

"Hey, X! What's up?" he greeted with smile and waved.

X looked at him. "Oh! Axl, you're here. I'm fine but I'm here because Zero got damaged while he was on a mission and fought a dangerous maverick," he smiled.

"Ouch! Is he okay?" Axl asked.

"He's okay. He's reckless and won the fight but I felt like I want to scold him about not taking care of himself. It needs repairs and rest," X replied. "How about you?"

"Well... I saved the unconscious girl from the two rapists at the dumpster. She have bruises and wounds but I don't think she lost her virginity because her clothes were a little torn," Axl answered.

"Huh! I'm glad you saved her. Wait... did you-"

"I didn't check the whole body completely. I only saw her cloths ripped a little. Plus, I don't want to see her insides. Glad that I didn't join Perman for this. He might have a pervert mind," Axl explained, denied the autopsy results on the woman.

"Yeah... Only a female can check on her," X nodded.

The female doctor came in from the emergency room. "Excuse me? Who is the one that reported about the girl?" she asked.

"It was me. I beat up the two guys and rescued her. How was she?" Axl replied.

The female doctor responded. "She's clean. There's no white liquid in-"

Axl groaned. "Not about that! About her wounds and bruises."

"Oh! Sorry. She's alright. Her bruises and wounds are going to heal in days. It's like she's on a fight. Do you know what happened to her?" the female doctor questioned.

"No, I only saw her at the dumpster. I didn't see her in a fight. She was unconscious out there and I won't let her stay there," Axl mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Also, it wasn't health if she's on a dumpster. She's going to have a disease," X noted.

"I see. Don't worry. She's in good hands. Although, she doesn't have a phone number or ID. We didn't know her name and where she came from," the female doctor stated.

"Then, may I take care of her?" Axl asked.

"Of course," the female doctor nodded.

"Are you sure it's okay to take care of her? We should let Alia, Layer or Palette," X suggested.

"I'm alright to take care of her. I want to talk to her if she wakes up. Besides, Alia, Layer and Palette are better busy on navigating and stuffs. So, I don't want them to get stress," Axl explained.

"Alright then. Well, I'm going to check on Zero. See you later," X waved and walked to check on Zero.

At the girl's room, the girl slept on the bed peacefully. Her wounds were covered in bandages. Axl looked at her.

"I guess the female nurse cleaned her up. Good thing she's okay. I better lock the door and sleep and sleep on the couch," he said.

He locked the door and went on the couch. He looked again at the girl... Nothing... She's the same in her bed. Axl closed his eyes and fell asleep.

On the next day...

The sun rose. Sun rays went through the window and shined down on Axl's face. Axl twitched by the sunlight as he opened his eyes. He got up from the couch. Stretching his arms with a yawn. As he rubbed his left eye, he check at the girl. The girl was gone and left the hospital gown and bandages. Axl's eyes widened and jaw dropped that he was extremely shock that she might get kidnap or goes all alone or worse.

"Shit! She's gone!" Axl jumped out of the couch and looked around. Noticed the door and windows closed without any shattering glass or mess up stuffs. "I shouldn't go to sleep! Where is she?!" he panicked.

"I'm right here!" A cute voice called him.

"Eh?" Axl heard it as he looked down.

It was a small, white Pomeranian, wriggling the fluffy tail. Starring at Axl with cute puppy eyes.

Axl was confused that the puppy is in the room but the hospital has a rule about no animals allowed.

He kneeled down and petted it. "Aw! What a cute dog. C'mere, cutie!" he cooed as he's going to carry it.

"Heehee! Thank you," the puppy giggled.

Axl blinked and stared at the puppy in ten seconds. Then... "Waaaaaaah! I-i-i-i-i-i-it's a talking dog! The dog is talking to me!" he shocked.

"Yeah but- Whoa! What the!" The puppy shocked that Axl bit his own hand.

"Ow! I wasn't dreaming!"

"Yeah but also, I'm the girl who is looking for," the puppy said.

"Huh! You! How the fucking hell did you turn into a cute, fluffy puppy?!" Axl asked.

The puppy hopped and sat on the couch. "I don't know. I was in terrible pain but now, I felt better," she smiled. "Still, where am I?" she tilted her head.

"You're at the dumpster before. Now, I carried you to the medbay," Axl replied. 'I shouldn't tell her that the two men are trying to take her virginity. She might have a nightmare but I saved her.' he thought in his mind.

"Huh? Why I'm at the dumpster and the medbay?" the puppy raised a brow.

"Um... You were beat up with bruises and wounds. The dumpster is a worst place. That's why I brought you here," Axl explained.

"Huh? Huh? Why I have that? When I woke up, I turned into a mummy but I don't remember the wounds or a fight or abuse," the puppy confused.

"What? You didn't remember the-Oh! What?!" Axl wants to ask more question but someone knocked the door. As he opened the door, Palette and Perman came for a visit.

"Axl, we're here to- Hey! Hey! Hey! Where's your chick?" Perman asked.

"Aw! A puppy!" Palette grabbed and hugged the puppy quickly and tightly.

"Someone please help me! That big ponytail-girl's hug is killing me!" the puppy whined like a baby.

Then, the female doctor came in. "Axl, how's the-Oh my! Where is she?! Why there's a tiny, cute, fluffy puppy in the room?!" she shocked.

"Well, I...Um..." Axl mumbled nervously.

In twenty minutes later, Axl explained of what happened in the morning and the puppy transformed back into her real body. Palette gave her a floral green dress and white sandals because the girl's clothes are dirty and ripped. Axl is eating pancakes with Palette and Perman at the cafeteria. While, the girl and the female doctor are talking at the other room. However, he did add up about the girl's confusion.

"She has amnesia. Did someone hit her head?" Perman asked.

"I checked on her but there's no bump or crack on her head," Axl shook his head.

"Only bruises and wounds. Strange but poor girl. She woke up and said that she felt better, right?" Palette remembered.

"That's what she said. I asked her about how she transformed into a puppy but she doesn't know," Axl stated.

"Well, the doctor gave her a check-up and chatted something. So, we should wait for result... Also her size of her boobs," Perman chuckled with his pervert fantasy.

Palette twitched as she pointed her gun at him. "I'm going to shoot you if you ask that question! You pervert!" she shouted and glared at Perman angrily.

Perman jumped away and waved both hands. "Wahl! Don't shoot in this place! Axl, do something!" he cried.

"Jeez! I don't know. You said the question and I'm pretty sure Lifesaver will kick your ass," Axl said with the T_T face.

"Not you too!" Perman shouted.

The female doctor and the girl arrived from the room. The girl sat next to Axl and ate one pancake.

"Hmm... Yummy!" the girl commented happily.

"So, how it goes?" Palette asked.

"Apparently, her head is okay but she didn't remember her name, past life and where she came from. Only she remembered her favourite things, hobbies and other stuffs. I took one piece of hair, blood sample and finger print so that I can analyze her DNA and search her identity," the female doctor replied.

"She can't remember herself. That sucks. We met her in the first time. How can we help her to regain her memory?" Perman asked.

"Let her find her own memory and wait for it. You can guide her to other places that she recognizes somewhere, something or someone," the female doctor answered. "Anyway, it's pretty eccentric that her bruises and wounds disappeared alacritously. It should be by days," she was curious as she rubbed her chin by using her finger.

"I think the medicine heals her quickly," Axl wondered.

"Not all medicines heal the bruises and wounds quickly in days. Humans cure them with medicines in days. Differently, her bruises and wounds healed quickly in a snap. Like yesterday is there and now, it's gone," the female doctor stated.

"I don't know a lot about humans but I do know reploids can repair quickly but if they have a major damage, I guess it takes slowly but surely fix," Perman said.

The girl finished her pancake. "Is that mean I'm not human?" she asked.

Axl looked at her. "Well, you're more like a human. Maybe it depends on your health. I don't know about it but the important is you're fine," he smiled.

"Yeah! You're right! That means I can go outside, right?" the girl grinned happily.

"Um... Yeah but you should ask the doctor first," Axl pointed at the female doctor.

"Oh! I guess you may discharged because of your well-health condition. If you have a problem about the amnesia, just talk to me. My name is Dr. Welmina Mirai. It's a pleasure to meet you," Dr. Mirai gave a hand shake to the girl with a smile.

The girl accepted her hand shake. "Nice to meet you. I'm... Um..."

"Guess you really need a name."


	4. Note Three

Note Three

After the girl was discharged from the medbay, she's having lunch at the McDonald's with Axl, Palette and Perman.

"Hmm... Since I have no memory, I don't know where should I stay," the girl sighed as she dipped the one of her french fries on her coke float and ate it.

"We should ask Commander Signas that you can stay at the dorm," Axl suggested.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? Only hunters and workers will live there," Perman said.

"Well, we can explain to him and give her a job," Palette suggested.

"Like what? A janitor? Or a sexy slave?" Perman wondered with his pervert goofy smile.

Palette slapped the back of his head. "You're such a dirty-minded, you pig!" she exclaimed. "She can be an assistant or call center agent or in the office," she answered.

"How about a chef? I can cook. Reploids can eat, just like here," the girl asked.

"Sure. I think it's a good idea but you need to make an example for the taste if your dishes are good or not," Axl replied as he took a bite of his hamburger.

"I have a memory about my cooking skill, you know," the girl pouted.

"First, you need a name. We can't just call you 'girl'. How about 'Melon'?" Perman asked.

"No," Axl replied.

"Watermelon?"

"Nah."

"Buns?"

"Nope."

"Orange?"

"Denied."

"Um... Juicy?"

Axl poked Perman's forehead. "Perman, all the names are coming from your 'hentai fantasy'. So, don't name her by using those stupid names," he said as he flicked him.

"Ouch!" Perman felt a small pain on his forehand and rubbed it.

"Hmm..." The girl was thinking as she looked above. "Reborn. Rewind. Reunion. Reincarnation. Remark."

"You said all the 'Re' stuffs. So, what's in your mind?" Palette raised a brow.

"I think my name is Re. Sounds cute, right?" the girl, now Re smiled.

"Yes! We can call you 'Re-chan' to make it cuter!" Palette giggled.

"Rere!" Re cheered happily.

"Re is more unique than Perman's giving names," Axl nodded.

"Hey!" Perman pouted.

"By the way, what is Perman's real name?" Re asked.

"Patrick but we call his nickname for two reasons. First, it's coming from his favourite Japanese cartoon super hero. Second, it's a combination of 'Pervert' and 'Man' because of his pervy imaginations. So, don't let him do anything to you, got that?" Axl reminded.

"Hai, Axl-senpai!" Re nodded.

"Please don't call me 'senpai' because I'm older than you. Just call me, Axl," Axl smiled.

"What about 'Kuya Axl'? Kuya means 'Big Brother' for Tagalog," Re suggested.

Axl stared at Re and cuddled her. "Oh my gosh! I love to have a baby sister like you!" he cooed happily.

Palette and Perman looked at each other awkwardly.

After lunch, they walked to the city street. Suddenly, a small paper flew away and went into Re's face.

"Huh?" she took it as she looked at the paper. "A lottery ticket?"

Palette checked it. "You're right but it sounds like a gambling. I rather ignore it," she said.

"I tried that in fifteen times but I lost and wasted a lot of money because that trash," Perman sighed.

"Can I try it?" Re asked.

"Well, sure. I don't mind," Axl shrugged.

They decided to go to the lottery booth, near the convenience store. Waiting for two hours, there's a 'shocking in a good way' scenario going on.

"CONGRADUATION! YOU WON FIVE HUNDRED BILLION DOLLARS!" the woman congratulated to Re for winning the lottery.

Axl: "Whoa!"

Perman: "The fudge!"

Palette: "Huh!"

Re: "Holy flying horse!"

Everybody were dumbfounded that Re won the biggest gold of all. Like 'how did the amnesiac girl win the fucking five hundred billion dollars?!'. Since Re doesn't want the center of attention because of her fortune, they went to the bank to make Re's bank account and credit card. Re gave two million dollars to Axl's, Palette's and Perman's credit cards.

"Cool! Thanks for the money!" Perman cheered happily.

"Are you sure giving this money to us? It's too much," Palette said nervously.

"That's okay. You three deserved it. I mean, I'm not a gold-digger. I can use my money for what I need, emergencies and donations. Also, I gave another three million to the orphanage, injured people from maverick incidents and illnesses," Re responded.

"So, are you going to buy a house or stay at the HQ?" Perman asked.

"I guess I better stay at the HQ. I'm not spending a lot of money for selfish things," Re answered.

Axl nodded. "Right. You did the right thing. Especially, X is happy that you help the people indeed," he smiled.

"Yeah! For world peace!" Re cheered as she punched her fist into the air.

At the arcade, they want to have fun and games for their Free Saturday. Free Saturday is the day that the workers are having relaxation or something that they want to do. Palette is playing a dance revolution on Xbox Kinetic. Perman is playing Tekken 7 arcade game. As for Re and Axl, they're playing crane game machine. Axl got Eren Jaegar figurine from 'Attack On Titan'. He learned some skills from Japan. As he checked on Re, she failed to get a blue piggy stuff toy in three times.

"Aw! Lost again!" Re pouted sadly like a sad puppy.

"I'll do it for you," Axl walked in as he inserted the coin on the crane game machine. He moved the joystick to control the crane and pushed the button. It was successful that the crane caught the blue piggy that Re wanted. Re amazed by Axl's luck. After the blue piggy fell from the machine, Axl gave it to Re.

"Wow! Kawaii!" Re surprised as she looked at the blue piggy and hugged tightly. Then, looked at Axl. "Thank you, Kuya Axl," she grinned happily.

"No problem," Axl smiled. While seeing Re is happy, he noticed the boy is holding his father's hand. The father smiled as he pointed the toy car from the prize booth. The worker gave the toy car to the father, then to his son. The boy smiled and thanked him. Axl sighed sadly that he missed his 'father figure', Red.

Re saw Axl's feelings. She patted his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure Red is always watching you from the heaven," she said.

"How did you know Red? You know that there's no such thing as heaven for reploids," Axl mumbled.

"There's heaven for both humans and reploids. If you love your dad so much, he's always in your heart and mind. That's what Granddad used to say-Ugh!" Re felt a headache.

Axl realized that Re remembered someone but he felt worried about her. "Whoa! Easy there, Re. I think you remembered. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Um... Dunno," she muttered.

"It's alright. Take your time. We're going to help you to regain your memory back," Axl said as he patted Re's shoulder.

Re nodded.

Meanwhile, the people were screaming and running on the road for their lives. As Axl, Re, Palette and Perman went out to check what's going on, flames and smoke are coming from the east side.

"Palette, protect Re. Perman and I will handle this situation," Axl said.

"I'm with ya, bro!" Perman gave a thumb up.

The boys rushed to the place where the flames and smoke are burning at the east side. They transformed into their armours.

"Huh! What's going on?" Re confused.

"C'mon! We're going to the safe place," Palette grabbed Re's hand and left the arcade quickly.


	5. Note Four

Note Four

(Hell or High Water - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

At the East side of Abel City, the mavericks are attacking the city. Axl shot them with his guns. While, Perman swung his plasma labrys-shotgun to kill the mavericks.

"Where did the mavericks come from?" Axl asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they magically appeared from nowhere," Perman joked.

Axl shot at the maverick, behind Perman. "Nice joke, Pat. Those mavericks are piece of cake," he smirked as he shot the maverick at his back.

Suddenly, they mentioned an earthquake

. The huge, mechanical hydra popped out from the ground. Five snake heads are hissing.

"Um... Axl, did you play 'house of the dead'?" Perman asked nervously.

"All the series? Yes, it was easy. Let's use our guns to murder that mother fucking monster," Axl replied as he reloaded his guns.

Perman turned off the plasma labrys and changed into shotgun. He fired it at the hydra's heads. As well as Axl fired at the heads. The hydra roared as it swung the head to hit them. Axl rolled and Perman ducked to dodge it. Axl fired at the hydra's first head as many bullets as he pulled the trigger. Exploded, the head is gone.

"One down. Four heads to go," Axl muttered.

While Axl is reloading his guns, Perman kept shooting at the head. Which his bullets are no effect. He switched his normal bullets into bomb bullets. Shot two heads and beeped in three times.

*BOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Alright!" Perman cheered.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!" the fourth head roared as it's going to eat Perman but it was shot by Axl.

Perman looked behind and realized what he did. "Thanks, Axl! I thought I become their dinner for that thing," he thanked.

"You're welcome. Still, we have one last head to kill," Axl said as he looked at the one headed hydra. "That motherfucking hydra transformed into a motherfucking apatosaurus."

"Riiiiight. It became a shitty apatosaurus," Perman nodded.

The apatosaurus charged to attack them. Axl and Perman jumped away from the attack. Axl changed his gun into sniper missile and hit at the last head of the apatosaurus. The apatosaurus' head got hurt but it won't explode. Perman fired the bomb bullets at the apatosaurus' head but it won't work either. The apatosaurus sprayed them with a deadly toxic but Axl fired Gaea Shield to protect themselves.

"Shit! We can't make a perfect head shot," Perman exclaimed.

Axl is finding the apatosaurus' weak spot. Apparently, he noticed a pond of water. "Perman, distract the monster!" he ordered.

"What?! No fucking way! I don't want to become Barney's snack!" Perman denied.

"I'll buy you a manga or men's magazine if you do it!" Axl shouted.

"Hentai manga? Okie dokie!" Perman agreed with a goofy grin. "Yo, bitch! Catch me if you can!" he gave a 'raspberry' at the apatosaurus and fired a bomb bullet at it.

The apatosaurus roared as it chased Perman. While Perman is chasing by the apatosaurus, Axl changed his guns into plasma gun. As he waited Perman to get out the water. He dashed and grabbed Perman. His hover boots blasted and flew away. Perman hugged him tightly so that he won't fall. Axl pointed at the pond of water that the apatosaurus and fired with lighting shot. Electrocuted the apatosaurus and shut down as it crashed to the ground. Axl landed on the dry ground and Perman got down safely.

"Well, well, we defeated one hundred weak mavericks and one giant ass monster," Perman mumbled.

"Really? Guess we trained hard," Axl looked at him.

"Plus, I'm going to be a B-rank hunter for sure!" Perman grinned happily.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you're going to be promoted soon," Axl smiled as he patted Perman's back.

When the boys were accomplished to eliminate all the mavericks, Axl sensed something or someone. The huge, buffy reploid dashed as he's going to punch Perman. Axl pushed Perman away to save him but he got hit by the huge, buffy reploid as he slammed on the wall.

"AXL!" Perman shocked. He glared at the huge buffy maverick. "You bastard!" he shouted angrily. He activated his labrys and slashed the huge reploidish maverick.

The huge buffy maverick smirked as he grabbed Perman's labrys blade. Burning his one hand but he didn't feel the burning pain. "Your weapon is weak. I'll teach you a real weapon!" he snatched Perman's labrys-shotgun and ruptured it into two with his muscular hands. Then, he punched and knocked out Perman. As Perman fell on the ground, the buffy maverick raised his foot to smash him.

Axl gasped that his friend is in danger. Using his copy shots, he changed into Avalanche Yeti. He fired icicles at the maverick. Rushed and carried Perman away from the enemy. The buffy maverick screamed in pain after his body were impaled by the sharp icicles. Axl placed Perman on the bench so that he won't get attack by the maverick. He went back to check if the buffy maverick is still alive. Unfortunately, his thoughts are right. The buffy maverick charged a huge cannon. Axl shocked as he transformed back into his original self and dodged away from the hit.

"Watch it!" he hissed.

"Fool! You frail shit! You cannot defeat me!" the buffy maverick laughed as he charged to crash his own body at Axl.

"That's what you think!" Axl transformed quickly into Soldier Stonekong. As the buffy maverick hit at Axl's stomach, Axl grabbed him with huge hands and threw him far away. "Oops! I should smash his head," he said as he transformed back into himself.

"Kuya Axl!" Axl heard Re's voice as he turned around. Re is standing on the road with her shock expression.

"Re, I can explain-"

"How can you change into big, fat Olaf and big, fat King-Kong?!" Re shocked as her hands placed on her cheeks, like a goldfish face.

"Um... I will explain to you later. And, excuse me for calling me 'fat'!" Axl scolded as he put his hands on his waist. All the sudden, the shadowy figure appeared behind Re. Raising the lightsaber to kill Re. Re looked at her attacker and screamed in fear. Axl dashed and shielded Re by hugging her from the behind.

*SLASH*

They collapsed on the ground.

"Aaaarrghh!" Axl screamed in pain that he was slashed at his back by the buffy maverick.

"Kuya Axl!" Re shocked. She got up and looked at Axl's back. He has a bloody slash wound as he groaned in pain. "OMG! You're hurt!"

"Ugh... Re...Run," Axl groaned and held his wound on his back.

The buffy maverick laughed. "Hah! You used yourself as a reploid shield. Very clever. Maverick hunters protect people. You are a former hitman and key member of Red Alert. Then, you became a maverick hunter! You're still a killer!"

Axl twitched that he heard what the buffy maverick said.

"Maverick Hunter?" Re muttered and held her head that she felt a headache. The flashback showed that she saw all the corpses of the mavericks with blood. The maverick hunters slayed them all the enemies without mercy.

"What's wrong, kid? Can't your little girlfriend run away? Guess she wants to die with you!" the buffy maverick smirked. He's going to grab Re's hair but Axl fired his gun at the left arm. The buffy maverick screamed.

"If you touch her, I'll swear that I'm going to shoot your nuts," Axl growled.

"Why you little shit!" the buffy maverick kicked Axl and stomped on his stomach angrily.

Re watched Axl's suffering by the maverick in horror. Felt her headache again.

'Protect the people. Protect somebody you love.'

'Execute all mavericks... They are the demons who slaughtered all innocents... Do you want to let them die?'

Axl was beat up badly. He can't move his body because the buffy maverick is still kicking him so hard.

"NOW! DIE! YOU'RE JUST A PIECE OF TRASH-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Re yelled outrageously as she stabbed the buffy maverick's head and gouged his eyes.

The buffy maverick screamed in terror. Moved away from them and around with his blindness. "AAAAAAHHH! MY EYES!MY EYES! HOW DARE YOU! YOU BITCH!" he shouted.

Re kicked him to fall down. She stomped and crashed him in multiple times with her superhuman strength violently. The armour shattered and the insides smashed up. By any minutes, the buffy maverick was killed by Re's torturous beat up.

"That's what you get," she said with a low, angry tone.

Axl was terrified as he saw what Re did to the maverick. Re dropped the eyes and squashed it by her foot.

"Axl! Re! Perman! Are you-" Palette arrived from the scene and gasped that Axl and Perman were wounded, the maverick is dead and Re is still standing. Her dress is bloody by killing the maverick so hard.

Out of the blue, one hundred maverick knights ran and appeared all the sudden with large claymores, machine guns and other weapons.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Axl shocked.

"Let's get out of here!" Palette suggested in panic as she helped Axl to get up.

As for Re, she walked towards to the knights carelessly. Axl and Palette saw her with their eyes widened open.

"Re, get out of there! It's dangerous! You're going to get kill!" Axl shouted that he doesn't want to see Re got hurt.

Re doesn't listen to him as she stopped. All the maverick knights surrounded her. She closed her eyes.


	6. Note Five

Note Five

(It's my turn - Casey Williams)

 _When I was young_ _  
_ _If I just closed my eyes_ _  
_ _Then I could go anywhere_ _  
_ _Dream of any place_ _  
_ _Imagination set the pace_ _  
_ _And my heart was happy there_

In Re's flashback, she was crying that some people hate her for her appearance, her power, her species and existence to the world. It was hurt that they want to erase her. On the world, she's more different than the others.

 _What a shame that you came_ _  
_ _Round and told me_ _  
_ _Said my dreams can't come true_ _  
_ _"Don't be foolish_ _  
_ _Give up your wish_ _  
_ _Big things aren't for you"_

Suddenly... The good people flee the envious, hatred people away. They accepted her for who she is and her power. The man gave her a hand to help her to get up on her feet.

 _And how you'd scold and chide me_ _  
_ _Forever criticize me_ _  
_ _But now I think I know the truth_

"It's okay. We're all here for you," he said.

Re nodded as she took his hand. She opened her eyes. Back to the reality with one hundred maverick knights she's going to fight.

 _You were the one_ _  
_ _Who held me down and told me_ _  
_ _I was heading nowhere_ _  
_ _You said know your place_ _  
_ _Accept your fate and show good face_ _  
_ _And be thankful that you're there_

The knight slashed his claymore but Re suddenly disappeared and appeared behind him. She roundhouse kicked the knight's head and smashed to death. Grabbed the claymore and sliced ten knights. Fallen limbs and deepest wounds that she received to them.

 _That was so long ago_ _  
_ _When you owned me_ _  
_ _I believed it was true_ _  
_ _Bend me shape me_ _  
_ _Build me break me_ _  
_ _Why was I your fool?_ _  
_ _And now I'm so much stronger_ _  
_ _I'm not yours any longer_ _  
_ _I've got a message here for you_

The eleventh knight targeted at Re and fired his machine gun. Re shielded herself with two lifeless knights and dashed towards her attacker. She stabbed him with a claymore and jumped with a back flip. As she landed on ground, she took the machine gun and shot nine knights more.

 _Time for you to learn_ _  
_ _It's my turn_ _  
_ _I won't be held down any longer_ _  
_ _I've waited all my life and finally it's here_ _  
_ _It all begins_ _  
_ _A chance to win_ _  
_ _A dream that's been a lifetime_ _  
_ _An endless vast uphill climb_ _  
_ _The day I've waited for is drawing near_

Palette and Axl were dumbfounded to see Re's real life, bloody action. They didn't have a comment about her action but they know it on their mind. Incredible but violent and gore.

 _Hey wait turn and show your face_ _  
_ _I've got a lot to say_ _  
_ _And you're not going anywhere_ _  
_ _You lose; the time you ruled me's through_ _  
_ _I'm in control I own my soul_ _  
_ _And I'll never go back there_

As Re fired the machine gun at twenty maverick knights more, another maverick swung the hammer and hit at Re. Re flew by the hammer blow and crashed on the wall.

"RE!" Axl shocked.

 _Wasted years that I spent_ _  
_ _Never knowing_ _  
_ _I was kept, I was used_ _  
_ _Never-ending_ _  
_ _Condescending_ _  
_ _Now I just refuse_ _  
_ _I don't care what it costs me_ _  
_ _I know I almost lost me_ _  
_ _Won't spend another day confused_

Perman woke up after his knock out. "Yo, guys! My head hurts like shit. So, what's- HOLY SHITO! Is Re fighting the mavericks?! That nuts!" he shocked as he rubbed his temple.

 _You rose I fell_ _  
_ _Made my life hell_ _  
_ _Anything to crush my soul_ _  
_ _Anything to feel control_ _  
_ _Finally free I've come so far_ _  
_ _Finally see how sick you are_ _  
_ _I spent my life degraded_ _  
_ _But I won't leave here jaded_ _  
_ _I'll start again and finally prove_

Sixty maverick knights walked towards to Re as their swords, guns and hammers. Re got up slowly. The blood fell down from Re's right side of her head. Re took a deep breath as her white diamond glowed. Her hands revealed a long claws. The twenty knights charged as they're going to kill her. Re slashed them with a big cut and repeated. She impaled one maverick on its chest and kicked it to remove from her claws. Another ten knights fired their guns. Re clapped her hands as her claws transformed into a giant blaster. She blasted them with bright, flaming white. Only thirty maverick knights are standing. Re transformed her blaster into six, glass swords, flowing in the air like the angel wings from her back. She waved her hand as she controlled her swords. Dashed with a speed of sound, sliced the mavericks into pieces in clockwise while she spun around like a ballerina.

 _Time for you to learn_ _  
_ _It's my turn_ _  
_ _I won't be held down any longer_ _  
_ _I've waited all my life and finally it's here_ _  
_ _It all begins_ _  
_ _A chance to win_ _  
_ _A dream that's been a lifetime_ _  
_ _An endless vast uphill climb_ _  
_ _The day I've waited for is drawing near_

"Whooooooaaa! One hundred mavericks were killed by one chick! This. Is. The. First. Time. In. FOREVEEEEER!" Perman sang crazily.

"Unbelievable! That's the craziest fight I ever seen! I should report this to the commander," Palette amazed.

Axl felt worried about Re as a friend. So, he went closer to her but...

"Stop!" Re raised her hand as sign of stop.

The pieces from the deceased maverick knights are forming a strange creature. They involved into a giant, silver maverick knight. They were shocked except Re.

"Fuck! I didn't know the maverick can regenerate and combine into a giant shit," Perman mumbled.

Re dashed with the swords are flowing and spinning surrounded her. Flew closer and threw her swords at the giant. Her attacks are infected because her swords didn't hit the maverick knight's shield. The maverick knight released his mega lasers and pierced at Re. Re shielded herself with her unbreakable glass wall. Axl can't stand to see her fight the maverick alone. Then, he took the action. He fired his gun at the maverick knight's head. The maverick knight got cracked his helmet and the defense removed. Re's swords combined into a laser beam and blasted at the maverick's head, thanks to Axl's help. The maverick knight exploded by Re's final beam. Palette and Perman cheered that Re defeated an enemy. Axl walked closer to Re. Noticed Re's legs are getting weak.

"Re, are you alright?" Axl asked. He reached to her shoulder but Re collapsed. Fortunately, Axl caught her from the fall quickly. "Re?!"

Suddenly, a static came from Axl's eyepiece as he knew it's a call.

"Axl, can you hear me? This is Alia. I tried to call you but the communication went off. We saw you and the others annihilated the mavericks from the spy cameras. Who's the girl with you?" Alia called from her computer.

"Her name is Re Lumiere. I guess she's exhausted from her fight. We're bringing her to the HQ and call Dr. Mirai," Axl replied.

"Of course," Alia nodded. She looked at the huge reploid in a commander suit, X and Zero from his side.

Zero looked at the videos about Re's fight. "So, this is the girl that Axl rescued. She's pretty badass as a combat maiden," he said as he crossed his arms.

"I know... Strong but overkill and insane. We should bring them to the medbay. Axl got beat up and Re needs to rest. I guess we should call Dr. Mirai," X suggested.

"Yes... After they rested, I would like to speak with Ms. Lumiere. Alia, send the medical team and rescue team to the location where Ms. Lumiere defeated the large maverick," the commander ordered.

"Affirmative, Commander Signas," Alia agreed as she came back to her work.


	7. Note Six

Back at the MH HQ, Lifesaver recovered Axl's wounds. While, Douglas, the mechanic repaired Perman's armour. Perman is fully rested. So, he decided to check on Axl at the med bay. Furthermore, Zero is there.

"Hi there, Perman! How are you? I thought you got head bump," he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now," Perman grinned happily. "How about you, Axl?" he added a question.

"My back fixed but I need to lie down," Axl replied as he lied down on the bed.

"By the way, is that the girl you rescued and beat one hundred mavericks at the East Side of Abel City?" Zero questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Yup! Her name is Re Lumiere. It isn't her real name but she really likes it," Axl responded. "Why you ask?"

"The commander, X and I saw her woke up and brought some snacks at the vending machine. Commander Signas wanted to talk to her something important. She refused at first but when she heard a keyword 'maverick hunter', she suddenly changed her mind," Zero explained.

"Whoa! She's going to talk to them ASAP. You know she's new because of the amnesia," Axl shocked.

"Relax. They really like to meet her. Especially, X. They impressed that she can transform into animals," Zero smiled.

Meanwhile at the Commander's office, X is having fun, tickling Re in baby panda form happily.

"Who's the cutest baby?! Who's the cutest baby?!" he cooed while tickling.

"Heeheehee!" Re giggled.

"Um… X, I know we're surprise that she can transform into animals but I think you need to stop because Re is getting tired and you're tickling endlessly," Commander Signas suggested worriedly. Sitting on his chair as he watched them.

"Oh!" X stopped tickling Re. "Sorry, Re. I really love animals," he smiled.

"That's okay. Tickles cheer me up the mood and I can trust you guys to tell about something in my dream," Re said.

"Dream? Like a memory? What do you dream about?" Commander Signas asked.

"My granddad," Re mumbled sadly.

"Your grandfather? Is he your creator or actual grandfather?"

"Actual grandfather… He's very kind and funny. He took care of me when I'm sick. Of course, he always worries when I do reckless things. When I heard 'maverick hunter' or attacking the mavericks or seeing Axl and everyone hurt, I remembered him but I don't know his name and appearance. He's a maverick hunter with justice."

"Your granddad is very precious to you? That's the reason why you fought those mavericks. Additionally, you revealed your power," Commander Signas nodded.

"Yes… I know how to use them but dunno where it came from… Can I join you as a hunter, please?" Re asked.

"All the sudden? It's dangerous to do that. Why you want to become a hunter?" X exclaimed.

"My reason is to bring my memory back. Plus, the people fell into despair because their loved ones lost by the mavericks. It hurts to see them like that. I have a huge hatred on the mavericks but not the infected ones. I want to find the cure for them and make them understand," Re gave an honest reason to them. "Even if it's difficult or easy, I'll try my very best to make the world peace or balance."

X sighed. "… For me, I want the world in peace without violence and protect both humans and reploids. If that's your reason, then I won't force you. It's your decision, not mine but please take care yourselves. I don't like everyone risk their lives by saving someone," X smiled sadly.

"Okie dokie!" Re saluted cheerfully.

"Since X is alright with you, I can accept you to join the maverick hunters. Are you certainly sure to work with us?" Commander Signas questioned kindly but serious.

Re looked at them, took a deep breath and spoke. "Challenge accepted!"

"What?" X titled his head that her positive answer is weird.


	8. Note Seven

Several days later…

"You joined the maverick hunters?!"

"Yup! Commander Signas and X agreed to accept me as a new maverick hunter."

Axl was dumbfounded that Re joined the maverick hunters in advance. Unfortunately, he was worried to her because of what happened. She got bruises, lost her memories, fought one hundred mavericks restlessly and fainted. Now, she's fine but she can be reckless just like him. Axl doesn't know if he's happy or upset.

"Um… Kuya Axl? Heeeellllloooo? Are you okay?" Re asked as she waved her hand to get Axl's attention.

Axl snapped back to the reality. "Oh! Well, I was surprised. Did you test your skills at the training room?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah… They said that my attacks are very strong. My strength and speed are abnormally insane. For my power, I didn't reveal it yet. So, I can only use it for emergency. As for result, I'm a B-rank hunter because I'm still new and need to learn more. Man! That sucks," Re sighed sadly.

Axl patted her shoulder. "Don't say that. B-rank hunter isn't that bad. X and I were before. It takes time to approve. It's better than C, D, E and F ranks. S and A ranks went to the dangerous missions. B, C and D ranks rescue many people and help the environment. While E and F will be in charge of cleaning and cooking duties. As for B-rank hunters, they can go into dangerous mission with the commander's orders or permission," he explained.

"I guess you're right. B-rank isn't a bad thing. How about you? You went to those missions, right?" Re tilted her head.

"A lot of mavericks to fight in a videogame and deadly traps, I'm okay with that but I can be careful from the risky situation," Axl smirked as he spinned his gun with his finger.

"I see… Oh! I think I better check if I have my first mission," Re remembered.

"Then, go. We can meet each other on lunch time or dinner time," Axl suggested.

"Sure, we will meet again. Bye, Kuya Axl!" Re waved with a smile as she went on a mission.

Axl waved at her back. When she left, he frowned. "Please be careful, Re," he muttered.

In five days, Axl is waiting for Re in the cafeteria on dinnertime. They haven't lunch together because they're practically busy on their missions and having lunch in different fast foods or restaurants with their comrades or friends. They're always eating dinner and talking everything about their jobs or themselves. Axl wants to hear more from Re until…

"Axl! Axl!" Perman called in panic.

"Huh? What is it, Pat?" Axl raised a brow. He's drinking his soda.

"You can't believe what just happened! Re promoted in A-rank in two days and then, S-rank today!" Perman answered.

Axl spitted his soda as shocked. "How the hell did she promoted so quickly?!"

"Well, how can I explain to you? You see… Re rescued a lot of people from burning houses, kidnapping, rapists and robbers in two days. Even beating up mavericks with a single bat like Harley Quinn," Perman told him.

"No kidding! I remembered that she has super strength," Axl remembered.

"After she promoted to A-rank, she went to the dangerous mission in solo. No partner or companions. She's with the Shinobi Unit a while ago," Perman added. He took out his iphone and turned on the hologram video. "Watch this."

Axl looked at the video.


	9. Note Eight

*Flashback*

In the abandoned bomb shelter at Arenaceous Desert, the corpses of humans and reploids scattered on the floor. The roof is almost to collapse. Also, the walls vandalized with paintings and graffities in blood and oil.

"Ugh! It smells rotten eggs in here," Perman disgusted as he covered his nose.

"They have been five days in this place. Those fuckin' mavericks! If we're here in the first place, no one got killed!" Zero punched his fist to the wall angrily.

Perman took minutes of silent to wait Zero to calm down. "Commander, I felt the same way as you. We should make a proper funeral for them," he suggested sadly.

Zero nodded. "Good idea… Shinobi Unit, report to the commander, call the ambulance to carry the corpses and tell them that we want a funeral for them. The other groups investigate and secure the area," he commanded.

"Yes, Sir!" all members saluted.

*CRASH* *BOOOOOOM*

Suddenly, a loud noises heard from far places. The soldier rushed to them.

"Commander Zero, Maverick Hunter Re discovered a female reploid from the lab. The female reploid ambushed her," he reported.

"What?! Did she just left without saying anything?!" Zero shocked. He dashed to the lab.

"Heeey! Wait for me!" Perman yelled as he followed his leader.

A few dashes, they spotted Re and the female reploid were fighting at the decomination room. With the showers turned on and the girls are in their underwears. Re is in black ones and the female reploid in pink. Perman smiled goofy.

"Wow!" he tried to walk closer but Zero stopped him.

"Don't go to your fantasy zone, you pervert!" he warned him. He found a metal rod on the ground. Took it and threw it into the decomination room. The metal rod is melting perspicaiously.

Perman snapped his hentai fantasy, then his eyes widened as he saw. "Whoa! Why the hot water melts the metal?!"

"That's hydrochloric acid. It melts metal. If you go there and you think it's just water, you'll be a goner," Zero explained.

"Yikes! But the girls are in their undies. They didn't burn by the acid. How did they survive?" Perman questioned.

"That? I don't know. Their armors melted but they wore acid-proof…um… bikinis. The hydrochloric acid didn't burn them in a whole body. This is new for me," Zero replied.

The boys haven't do anything but to watch the girls' fight. Re wrestled the female reploid, to do German Suplex. She grabbed her waist and fell the female reploid on the ground with hit her head. The female reploid groaned as she rubbed her head. Glared and gritted her teeth at Re. Dashed towards her, grabbed her plasma spear from her back and stabbed Re's throat. The boys gasped as they shocked to see Re.

"I better find the switch to turn off the showers!" Zero rushed as he searched the shower switch.

"For me, I must record this and find something that is acid-proof," Perman was looking for something while recording the fight with his iphone.

The female reploid forcefully shoved Re into the acid to drown her to death quickly. Deeper that her enemy gave a smell and taste the lethal chemical. Re shut her mouth and shook her head violently as she can't breathe. Had no choice but she took a small shuriken and threw at the female reploid's eye. She screamed that she got hurt her eye. As the female reploid continued to scream with agony and backed away, Re got up and unleashed her hammer using her power, hit the female reploid's head to knock out. The showers with hydrochloric acid stopped and sinked into the sink, which is safety to walk. Perman ran to her with his anti-hydrochloric acid boots.

"Re! Are you alright?" he asked.

Re removed the plasma spear from her throat. Threw it away and rubbed her throat.

Zero came to them. "Re, don't speak. We should bring you to the medbay and call Dr. Mirai. As for the girl, bring her to the lab," he ordered.

Re shook her head.

"That's an order and Axl might be extremely worried about you," Zero said.

Re frowned and nodded.

"Following Commander's orders? Eh, Re? I'll take you to the medbay," Perman grinned happily.

"Actually…" Zero transformed his reploid mode into a human mode. His human modeis in black leather jacket, red shirt, jeans and boots. Zero took off his jacket and put it on Re. "I'll take her," he carried her.

Re's eyes widened open in confusion.

"Yes, Sir," Perman saluted but from the inside, 'Aaaw!' he groaned.


	10. Note Nine

Axl rushed to the med bay to check on Re. He was told by Perman. As he spotted at the room, Re was resting on the bed, wore her hospital gown. Her neck covered with bandages. Dr. Mirai and Zero are sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Hey, guys!" Axl greeted with a smile.

Re looked at him. "Kuya Axl!" she grinned cheerfully but her voice is soar.

Axl put his hands on his waist. "Re Lumiere, I told you that you should be real on your mission and follow your commander's orders," he scolded.

Re gave a sad puppy face to him.

Axl sighed and put his palm on his face. "I scolded you because I was concerned about you. Seriously, hunters get hurt sometimes but they need to be take care of themselves," he said as he petted Re's hair.

"Ahem… There's another reason why Re suddenly left the Shinobi Unit. She saw a little red haired girl, running in the hallway," Dr. Mirai stated.

"A little red haired girl? Zero, is she with you?" Axl raised a brow and looked at Zero.

Zero shook his head. "We can't bring kids in that haunted bomb shelter with corpses. Maybe it's just a hallucination causes by carbon monoxide," he wondered as he put his finger on his chin.

Re shook her head.

"Or a memory?" Zero asked.

Re shrugged.

"Guess it's a new one, huh… Oh yeah! That reminds me. Perman told me that Re defeated a female reploid. How is she?" Axl asked.

"The scientists analyzed her. It appeared that she's a chemical clone. She can absorb chemicals like toxic, poison or acid and didn't kill her easily. But, if you touch her, she can be contagious that her chemical body kills you," Dr. Mirai explained.

"If she's deadly, why Re didn't die?" Zero asked.

"The conclusion is immortality. I'm not positively sure about it but she can't die by stabbing her throat or drowning her. I should check her blood again," she replied. "She's really different from humans and reploids."

Re tilted her head. Axl ruffled her hair. "Just let her rest for now," he requested.

Meanwhile at the conference room, all the officers sat on the seats and began the meeting.

"Commander Signas, I heard that the new A-rank hunter, Re Lumiere rescued many people, arrested the criminals, retired the mavericks and succeed into the S-rank missions into five days. I never seen a hunter successfully accomplished her missions," the general amazed.

"As well as I. Although, she's not a reploid or human. Her power is unique but she can be dangerous if she sensed something," Commander Signas said.

"I'm kinda worried and curious. Re did all the work really hard in five days but it's like she did it in three missions a day. Is she getting tired?" X asked worriedly.

"I suppose that she rested like every three hours," the general guessed as he rubbed his chin with his index finger.

As the door opened, Dr. Mirai arrived with the files in her hand. "Good evening, gentlemen," she greeted as she sat on her chair.

"So, how's the result?" Commander Signas questioned.

"According to the scientists, her blood is completely difficult to find. They tried any chemicals put on the blood sample but it showed any reactions such as vibrate waves, fire, poisonous gas or explosion," Dr. Mirai reported.

X's eyes widened open. "That's… insane. Both human blood and reploid blood are just normal but hers have reactions. I hope the scientists don't do any critical experiments on her," he hoped.

"They told me that they want to dissect her but I demanded them not to because it's murderous and Re might afraid of them," Dr. Mirai mumbled.

"Re is kind and hardworking. We don't want to do anything to her," X sighed in relief. He looked at the commander. "Are you sure that Re is going to promote as an S-rank hunter?"

Commander Signas nodded.

"I see… Because of her power and abilities, she can unlock any locations that others can't. So, do you have a codename for her," the general asked.

"We should call Re… 'Blue Dahlia'."


	11. Note Ten

Note 10

Six months...

In a peaceful night, Re is sleeping on her bed and snuggling her blue stuff piggy. In her dream, she's in a flower field. A lot of daises surrounded her. The little girl with red hair and white dress is running, laughing and playing in the field. Re moved her bangs aside. As she watches the little girl's joy, a young man called her. The little girl turned her head to the direction with a bright smile on her face. Additionally, the little girl has a family. Having a family picnic.

"A family?" Re confused.

Then, a strong wind blew. The sky turned dark. A large man appeared, waved his hand and burned her family to the ground as the daises painted blood. The little girl was terrified as well as Re. Re ran and tried to save her but the ground collapsed and made a deep hole. She fell and screamed to the heavens to ask for help.

Finally, she woke up in her dorm. Panting and looking around that nothing's happening. Re sighed as she went back to sleep.

In the morning, Re walked in the hallway, greeted by low rank hunters and workers. A purple haired maid rushed to her and took a bow.

"Good morning, Re-sama."

"G'morning, Nessa. Also, drop the sama."

"I'm very sorry. I respected the highest ranks," Nessa apologized.

After six months that Re promoted as an S-rank hunter, the mavericks decreased from other cities, especially Abel City. X, Zero, Axl and the hunters went busy on their missions. While, Re sensed touch-and-go misfortunes and rushed to save the citizens immediately without telling the commander. It's like she can predict the future and save a day like a superhero. Some of them praised and idolized her but some of them are jealous and hate her. Re doesn't care. As long as she uses her powers for good. The commander trusted her and her abilities. Her friends treated her like a little sister. As for Vanessa, or Nessa, she's the chemical clone that Re fought. Now, she is a B-rank hunter and Re's apprentice and friend.

While Re and Nessa are heading to their jobs, a small blank photo flew and landed on a ground. Nessa picked it up.

"Hmm? A blank photo?" Nessa turned the photo and shocked. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!" she screamed as she dropped the photo and covered her eyes.

Re picked the photo and looked at it. It's a photo of Axl... naked in the shower room. Re blinked. Got nosebleed massively and fainted.

Perman rushed and saw everything. "Oh lord! I was too late!" he gasped and got hit on the head by Axl.

Thirty minutes later...

At the lounge, Re is covering her nose with a tissue. Axl sighed and put his head on the table. Perman is putting an ice bag on his bump. Last but not the least; Nessa is sitting at the corner in fetal position with depressing aura. Zero walked by, noticed them.

"Um... Is something happened?" he asked.

"Don't ask," Axl answered.

"At least, the girls know Axl's jumbo hotdog size-Whooooaaa!" Perman fell on ground, kicked by Re.

"Oops! My foot slipped," Re commented emotionlessly.

"Nevermind. Anyway, X wasn't home yet. His mission supposed to be two months. Now, it's two months and three weeks," Zero said as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe the mission isn't over yet or delay," Re guessed.

"We know X very well. He's the legendary hero," Axl reminded.

"I know but I was getting a bad feeling," Zero mumbled.

"You seem troubled. Try to call him. I know he has a good reason," Re suggested.

"Thanks for the advice, Re. I should go now," Zero smiled as he left.

"Z is really, super-duper worried about X, huh?" Re asked and looked at Axl.

Axl smiled. "They're best friends. That's why," he replied. Took out the DVD. "I have DanganRonpa 3 Future and Despair Arc. Wanna watch them?"

Re surprised with happy happy joy joy background. "You bet!" she gave thumbs up.


	12. Note Eleven

Note 11

At night, Axl and Re watched the DanganRonpa 3 marathon, ate popcorn and slept together on the floor. It was their sleepover and day off in weekends. While sleeping, Re fell into her dream. The background is in a haunted laboratory. A group of reploids turned into mindless zombies. Re ran as she stopped as she saw X crucified on the cross with wires connected to his wrists and head. His eyes were lifeless.

Re gasped as she woke up. Noticed that Axl is still sleeping. She rubbed her temple.

"That nightmare is scary but it showed what happened to X... Or my vision... I should do some actions," Re muttered and got up. Went out of Axl's room and headed to her room to prepare stuffs. She packed her backpack and went to Air Force Area. As she tried going to the airship, she saw Zero is going to open the door.

"Zero!" she called.

Zero turned his head at Re. "Re, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"That's my line. Hmm... You're going to save X," Re raised a brow.

"How did you know?"

"Vision, lad. We're in the same boat," Re giggled.

Zero nodded. As he opened the door, Axl, Perman and Nessa are inside the helicopter.

"If you two are going, we all go," Axl commented.

Re and Zero looked each other and to them. "Okay," they replied.

The helicopter flew to the sky and driven by Perman. Zero leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. Re, Axl and Nessa are sitting on their seats.

"So, X is in trouble. How is he in trouble?" Nessa questioned.

"I called X in the afternoon. The caller was General Duke. He said that X forgot his phone and busy. I even tried to call him in his earpiece but no answer. Only he answered on text and said 'Help! Z!'. That's all," Zero explained.

"Strange. I think General Duke is hiding something," Axl wondered as he rubbed his chin.

"I hope he's not on a cross with wires and reploid zombies," Re prayed.

"Cross and zombies? You sure watched a lot of horror movies, Rere," Axl chuckled.

"Technically, it's from my dream," Re mumbled.

Everyone went silent but someone broke it.

"Do you know where X went to his mission?" Nessa asked.

"At Jenova Tower," Zero replied.

As the helicopter landed on the Jenova Tower, the hunters walked to the entrance top floor and to the hallway. The workers are just busy on their jobs but they noticed the hunters. One officer went towards them.

"Good evening, Hunters! What can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Where's X?" Zero asked.

"He's at the penthouse with General Duke. I'm pretty sure he's asleep," the officer replied.

"At the penthouse, huh? Let's go," Zero commanded.

Everyone followed except Re is staring at the officer. Axl noticed her and stopped as he watched her next move.

"Is there a problem?" the officer raised a brow.

"Officer Hito, the master requested you to tell us the truth about X," Re demanded as she looked into the officer's eyes.

The officer's irises from his eyes became bigger. "X is still here but at the laboratory. The laboratory is at the underground floor," he answered honestly.

"Thankie!" Re smiled as she walked away quickly and pulled Axl. "Kuya Axl, taralets!"

"Tara-what?" Axl confused.

They went to the elevator with Zero, Perman and Nessa. Zero is going to press the ground floor button but Re pressed the underground floor.

"Re, why you press that?" Nessa asked.

"Because the officer is lying. I gave him an order. Also, I suddenly remembered what General Duke did to me," Re remembered.

"What?! Did he hurt you or something?" Axl questioned worriedly but somehow, angrily at the general.

"Well... no. He wanted me to go to the analyzing capsule. As I did, I felt nothing," Re explained. "When it done, I came out and he requested. 'Re, the master requested you to take X down.'"

"And what did you answer?" Perman asked.

"I answered... 'Fuck no! Are you high? I ain't take X down 'cause he's my papa. I'm going to sleep now. Peace!' And I went back to sleep," Re replied in Western America accent.

Perman and Axl laughed. Zero was a little shock. Nessa tilted her head for confusion.

"Let me get this straight. You said that General Duke gave an order that you take X down, right?" Zero crossed his arms.

"Yeah but I denied it," Re nodded.

"I remembered X told me that he has a mission from General Duke. I think General Duke requested to Commander Signas to order X and went here but the commander didn't know that Duke is hiding something and going to use him," Perman guessed.

"Man! Perman, when did you get smarter?" Axl groaned.

"Huh? I was just guessing," Perman scratched his head.

"Your guess is almost correct. I have a bad feeling about this because he tried to use me in the first place. Guess his hypnotise won't work on me," Re said.

"Then, what are waiting for? We have to save him!" Zero commanded loudly.

Nessa noticed the elevator stopped functioning. "Oh! I guess we're here," she said.

The elevator opened as the underground revealed a huge jail room with laser bars and unbreakable glass windows. The prisoners are the reploids became mindless zombies and mutant creatures from the experiments.

"Yikes! It's like House of the Dead or Walking Dead. I don't want to get bitten by them!" Perman frightened.

"Me neither! I won't accept that the reploids became like that," Nessa cried.

"Let's explode this lab!" Perman suggested.

"Wait! What if the reploids have brain damage or their programs went wrong?" Re asked.

"You mean that they're still reploids with mental problems?" Axl guessed.

"Yup… Look at them," Re pointed at the reploids. They are a little messy on their armours but they aren't rotten like the corpses.

Zero looked closely at them. Noticed that they have holes on their heads. "Sounds like someone fucked them up. They have holes on their heads. I think someone made a hole for connecting the wire to their electronic brains and insert the virus," he said.

"So, are they going to become mavericks?" Nessa asked fearfully.

Zero shrugged. "I'm not sure but we have to check on X and then, report to the commander about this. We should tell Alia, Douglas and Lifesaver about this later," he suggested as he went to the hallway.

"Well, they didn't eat themselves yet. Our brains are hard as iron," Axl reminded.

"My brain is still fleshy," Re mumbled.

As they rushed to the hallway, Re saw a giant mutant salmon fish from the giant aquarium while running. She awed for the first time to see it but the headache hit her.

"Ah!" she stopped as she held her head. The memory showed that she saw a lot of fishes in the huge aquarium. Her grandfather smiled at her.

"Re?" Re came back to herself and felt someone touched her shoulder. Axl looked at her with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay? You can take a rest a little while if you like," he suggested.

Re shook her head. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she said as she looked at the aquarium. "I didn't know the scientist experimented the salmon fish into a giant mutant fish."

"Me too… I hope it didn't go out to the sea and eat all of us," Axl muttered.

"How about we can make a big sushi with that? We can have a sushi party," Re commented jokily.

"Hell no. If we eat it, we become mutants like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Axl chuckled.

Re giggled. "You know what. We should save X and kick the General's ass."

Axl nodded.

Re and Axl ran as they're holding hands.


End file.
